


Love So Deep

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, More of a tell not show fic, will be orphaned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe & Sabrina face a problem: AudreyMarinette & Adrien face a problem: Lila





	Love So Deep

Chloe/Sabrina & Marinette/Adrien fic

AU. No miraculous

Aged up to 18

Chloe announces she is dating Sabrina and Audrey is not happy

Audrey thinks Chloe should date a man not a woman

Chloe leaves home and moves in with Sabrina

Audrey swears to bring back Chloe and make her straight

Meanwhile Adrien & Marinette start dating

Lila, Adrien's sociopath ex-girlfriend is not happy

She threatens Marinette in the bathroom to break up with Adrien, but the threat is cut-short when Chloe & Sabrina walk in

Chloe & Sabrina take Marinette to the principal and he gives Lila detention

In detention Lila draws Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina...dead

Audrey finds out Jean the butler has been in contact with Chloe and sees in a text that he supports her. Angered, Audrey kills him.

Lila stalks Marinette 

Marinette knows she is being followed and calls the cops.

Lila runs away when Marinette calls the cops

At some point Audrey hires an assassin to kill Sabrina, but the assassin fails

Marinette and her family have dinner with Adrien & his

Marinette & Adrien kiss in his room

Marinette & her family return room to the house a mess.

On the walls of the living room a note in red paint

"Death Is Coming!"

Marinette's mom calls the police and Marinette cries

Andre some learns Audrey killed the butler and hired an assassin. He demands a divorce but Audrey kills him

Lila's mom tells her that they are moving back to Italy causing them to argue.

It ends with Lila stabbing her mom to death

Marinette, who is still shocked from the break opens her locker to find a note. 

"You will fall first. Don't worry, the other two will get their deaths soon. But not before you"

Chloe finds her and does her best to comfort her

Marinette shows Chloe the note and Chloe recognizes the handwriting. Lila Rossi

Marinette realizes the other two isn't her parents, but Chloe & Sabrina. They take the note to the principal.

He tells them Lila dropped out of school today but calls the police

Police go to Lila's house but find a empty house

News reports talk about Lila and how she wants to kill Marinette, Chloe, & Sabrina

Audrey hears the news and decides to track down Lila

She finds Lila and tells her that she wants Sabrina dead too

Lila tells her she plans to kill Chloe as well, but Audrey tells her no

Audrey tells her she wants her daughter alive and that Chloe must become normal again

Lila agrees to keep Chloe alive but still plans to kill Marinette 

They both plan to kill each other when this is over. Lila so she can kill Chloe without having to worry about Audrey and Audrey so she can tie up loose ends

Audrey has Lila kidnap Sabrina and bring her to the hotel. Lila brings Sabrina to Chloe's old room where Audrey tells Lila she wants to torture Sabrina before she lets Lila kill her

Lila leaves angry that she doesn't get to kill Sabrina right away

She explores the hotel where she find a storage room and in the storage room she finds gasoline

A wicked smile comes across her face. She wants to kill both Audrey & Sabrina. Right not do both at the same time?

Meanwhile Audrey, who has given Sabrina a black eye sends Chloe a picture of Sabrina

Chloe, who has Marinette & Adrien over to discuss Lila receives the text and screams in anger and fright

Chloe tells Marinette & Adrien to call the cops and leaves the house running

Chloe enters the hotel and goes up to her room where she finds Audrey standing above an unconscious Sabrina

Chloe gasps & screams at her mom for hurting Sabrina, calls her a monster and a bitch

Audrey laughs and tells Chloe she is just doing this to make her normal again. She tells Chloe she wants her princess back

Chloe starts to cry and Audrey tells her not to worry. And that soon Lila will kill Sabrina and Chloe will be normal

"Lila's here?"

Audrey nods and tells her she doesn't know where she went

Audrey goes up to hug Chloe but Chloe pushes her down

Audrey gasps and asks Chloe what is she doing

Chloe tells her mom that she is normal and Audrey is at wrong for not accepting her for dating girls. She tells Audrey that she is a monster and she that she hates her

Audrey snaps and attacks Chloe

Mother & Daughter battle and it leads to the balcony where Audrey trips on her heels and falls to her death

Chloe goes back into her room and holds Sabrina in one arm while she calls Marinette & Adrien.

Marinette & Adrien had just find Sabrina's dad and explained everything. The cops will soon be heading to the hotel. Chloe calls and they answer

Chloe tells them what happened and that Audrey is dead. She tells them Lila is somewhere in the hotel and she will try to make it out before something bad happens

However, before she could end the call she is hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

Lila picks up the up phone and tells Marinette to come over to play. She tells her to hurry before the place falls apart to due to the fire

Adrien tells her not to go and that the police will soon arrive, but Marinette tells him that she won't let Lila hurt anybody else. Adrien understands and kisses her. He tells her vo be careful and she tells him she will. He goes to go get the firefighters while Marinette goes to the hotel

She arrives to see a fire in the hotel

She to in to Chloe's room to find a unconscious Chloe & Sabrina and Lila on Chloe's bed

Lila tells her she's glad she are here before throwing a knife at Marinette

Marinette doges it and runs over to the bed and jumps on Lila

She tells Lila she won't let her hurt on anybody else. Lila headbutts her and throws her off the bed

Fire gets bigger and spreads

Lila & Marinette battle and the battle soon goes into the hallway outside of Chloe's room

Chloe starts to gain consciousness and gets up. She remembers somebody knocking her out and knows it must have been Lila

Lila & Marinette continue to battle and Marinette's back ends up hitting the elevator button

The elevator opens and it reveals the bottom elevators have been destroyed by the fire

Lila tries to throw Marinette into the fire below but before she can, Chloe stabs in her the heart with a knife.

The same knife Lila had thrown at Marinette. Lila falls down the elevator and into the fire

Marinette hugs Chloe before Chloe runs to go pick Sabrina, who is still unconscious.

Chloe, Marinette, and an unconscious Sabrina rush out of the hotel, barley escaping the fire in time

Adrien, the police, and the firefighters soon arrive

Later that night Marinette & Adrien share a kiss and can finally sleep knowing they are safe

The next day at the hospital Sabrina wakes up and Chloe tells her what happened

Chloe tells her that she is sorry she put her through all of this

Sabrina tells her that it's not her fault and hugs her

Chloe hugs her back

And then they kiss.

And they lived happily ever & after.

Or at least until the assassin's mother came in to finish what her daughter couldn't do and Chloe, Sabrina, Marinette, & Adrien have to work with the assassin to take down her mother, but that's another story for another time.

So until then, THE END


End file.
